Savior of Kansas
by funfan1
Summary: 2 years after Daniel on Deck Dan has left behind all ties to his human life and become a hero to Kansas.As Dan watches Bailey from the shadows a new evil rises
1. savior pt 1

**Summery**

Dan tells Megan he's ready to start his trials, but Megan sends him to Kansas to cut ties with Angie before he can begin.

Bailey is shocked when Angie suddenly reappears after having been missing for weeks, but Angie has no recollection of vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**Bailey's Pov**

I walked in my house "yes Angie and Zack Martin my friends who has been missing for two years." I said on my phone "are you the same girl who called yesterday?" the Woman asked. "Yes I'm the same girl who called yesterday and the Day before and the day before that because I'm not getting any answers." I said "and don't tell me you're doing everything you can because my boyfriend just hacked into your files and-" I heard a dial tone "CRAP!" I yelled I sat down in a chair and looked at the computer then I heard the door open. I grabbed a hand gun and cocked it seeing a girl walk in I pointed it at her "unless you want your head blown off I wouldn't take another step." I said the girl put her hands up I saw it was my old roommate London Tipton "London?" I asked "please don't shoot!" she yelled I lowered the gun London I am so sorry." I said then asked "did Zack send you I've been calling him for years." I said she reached in her purse, " I know but I don't think he's going to answer." she said then added "Bailey They're gone, all of them." She said I shook my head "Zack, Amanda , Angie... They just vanished off the grid..." London put her purse down and said "They don't want to be found. Alex died because of them and now there going to have to live with that." she said London had gotten smarter. "I'm sure Alex's death hunts Dan every day but he's still doing everything he can to keep Kansas safe." London looked at me "and he seems to be doing fine with out you." she said I looked at her speechless.

* * *

**ANGIE'S POV**

I dropped out of thin air "what the hell?" I said landing in a bus there was a flash of light. and a woman ninja appeared out of thin air walking towards me "oh great." I mumbled me and the woman began to fight our fight caused the bus to go off the highway I hit my head and everything went black.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I caught the bus right before it hit the ground. looking in the window I saw Angie. I smiled Overjoyed too actually see her alive setting the bus down I watched as she woke up then super sped to a roof top. I looked Down on the country of Kansas. in my new uniform all black with a black trench coat blowing in the wind and a super man Pentagon with a silver D and inside that D was the symbol of hope.

* * *

Dan and Adam run at each other

**Somebody save me**

Dan catches Jamie,

**Let your warm hands break right through me  
**

Dan jumps through the air with Bailey in his arms.

Bailey points gun.

**Somebody save me.**

Angie blasts door in.

**I don't care how you do it  
Just save, save come on, ****I've been waiting for you  
**

Cody Punch's guy in the face.

**I've made this whole world shine for you.**

**save, just save**

Jeff vamps out.

zack on motor cycle

**Come on**

Dan standing on roof.

* * *

Back at the temple I stood in a ring surrounded by fire every so often one of the flames would hit me. I was continuing my training but my mind kept drifting to Angie. _"Daniel my friend you are distracted when you returned I assumed you were ready ." _Megan's voice said I took a breath, "I've been coming here for years why are you questioning me now?" I asked _"until today you have been focused, you had cleared your mind and heart of those who kept you tethered to the real world." _Megan's voice said I sighed "if anything is keeping me tethered it's that I can't fly for shit, have I not earned the same power's that my race has?" I asked referring to Adam _"your powers lie with in you Danny, your talents are no different then Adam's." _Megan said "what are you saying it's all in my head?" I asked _"you still see yourself as character in this universe."_Megan explained I took a deep breath. "Your wrong, I gave up on everyone I cared about, I gave up everyone that was important to me." I said then Added "I wear the symbol of hope to remind myself that I'm different, that I have a different destiny." I said _"maybe you have tried to move on to soon, the test of a true warrior is to deal with the feelings of love and loss and to overcome them not to avoid them, something or someone is holding you back."_ Megan said "No I've come this far and i'm not looking back, I can do this." I said confidently and resumed my training.

* * *

Note: If you notice Dan is not only being a hero to Kansas but kind of Angie's personal Savior. His training is a both Mantle and physical, and his new outfit is based on both superman and Angel's (from Buffy The Vampire slayer) outfits, oh yeah this is just part one of Chapter 1 there will be three parts to the SAVIOR.


	2. Savior pt 2

Bailey's POV

I saw the guy in the trench coat again I had to know if it was Dan. I ran outside "I know you're here you can trust me with your secret!" I called out no answer "were are you?" I whispered.

***

Dan's POV

_*__In New York City, Dan goes to the top of the Statue of Liberty and leaps off, trying to fly.*_

I leapt off the statue focusing hard as I plummeted to the ground. I failed and the mental trial caused by Megan ended. "Isn't it time we move beyond these mantle trials?" I asked _"your determination is strong my friend but just as your passion is your greatest strength so to will it be your greatest obstacle." _Megan said I sighed "Alex died because of me, I can't afford another mistake like that to happen, you sent me here to fix everything that is wrong." I said then added tell me what you need from me." _"Daniel you do not need me to tell you what is standing in your way you already know and you know what you need to do." _Megan stated "I have to say good bye to her." I said referring to Angie.

* * *

***

Angie's POV

"Hello damn it Zack, pick up look I'm already low on two super hero's, I spoke with bailey who thinks I'm crazy, not to mention I have a ninja chick after me call me back." I said hanging up my phone I picked up the mask I had removed during the fight. "Good find love?" Jeff's voice asked "look Jeff I don't have time for games." Then started to walk away, Jeff got in front of me. "at least give me a name love. I sighed Angie PI."

I said "Angie the PI who's been missing for 2 years?" Jeff asked "what do you mean?"

I asked "just what I said you've been missing since 2009 love." I looked at the news paper "were the hell have I been for two years?" I asked myself.

* * *

Note: this part two of Savior


	3. Savior pt 3

DAN'S POV

I stood on the roof of the barn then heard the door open and close. "I've been trying to track you down for two years and you disappear completely off the raider." I spun around to see Bailey "then Angie, shows up and you're as predictable as my farm chores." I walked towards Bailey. "Its not that I didn't want to come by and see if you were ok." I said. She nodded "I know." she said I shook my head "leaving everyone behind, it's not what I wanted." I said "it's not about what we wants Dan, it's about what the rest of the world needs I get it." She said then added "I was lucky to be in your life for the short time that I was in it, but we both knew you'd have to move on some day I'm proud of you." She stated "I've started the trials that Megan prepared for me, everything I've learned all that she's shown me my old life seems so far away." I said "you're doing the right thing Dan you can't look back." She said I nodded "it's the only way I can stay focused, by letting go of everyone I care about and cutting every attachment that my influence the choices I have to make." I said looking her in the eye "so what part of

That involves spying on me and my family and uh skulking around my barn looking for Angie?"

She asked I looked at her "it's not like that." I said Bailey eyed me "yes I did come back looking for you and Angie but just to say good bye." Bailey took out the time crystal "speaking of Angie I think she found your lucky charm and hitch hiked to the future." I looked at Bailey "is she…?" Bailey nodded "she's fine but she didn't come back alone and it looks like her souvenir is trying to kill her." My eyes widened.

* * *

_At a fight club two boys are seen in a cage._

ZACK'S POV

SLAM! I hit the cage wall hard I spun around and punched my opponent in the face. That just pissed him off he right hooked me and I went down. "Ok ref just give me a second I'll be right up." I said then I heard people whistling I looked u too see Angie holding a sign it said round 4. "Hello legs." I said "legs you sure that's a good idea?" she asked then added "your drunk." I looked at her "what are you doing here?" I asked groaning trying to get up. "Didn't you get my messages?" she asked I shook my head my phones been MIA for a while how did you find me? Ow." I got up "wasn't that hard to find a boy who survived the war back on the ship." She stated "but your sexist boy club wouldn't let me in so I had to improvise." She said and for the first time I saw that she was wearing a bikini. "I got to inform you Angie I'm not in the best shape this guy…" she dropped the sign "look I need your help Dan's disappeared I just found out I vanished for two years and there's a ninja chick after me." "Can you go over that one more time?" I asked looking at her chest.

"Hey Zack my face is up here." She said I smiled "I've made my choice." At that moment a woman appeared in out of thin air a guy in a gray jacket ran in front of us catching a dagger thrown our way. "He looked at me and Angie "you ok?" then the woman's eyes turned yellow "Get down!" the boy screamed tackling both me and Angie. Then the girl was gone.

* * *

DAN'S POV

I rushed behind the girl "I knew you'd be watching her, I was never after Angie its you I want." I grabbed the woman a sped all the way to the barn I threw her threw the wall walking in I asked "you fallowed Angie Back from the future to get too me, WHY?" I asked angry she got up because you betrayed us. The woman said then back fisted me I caught it and noticed a bracelet." "Alex's magic watch," I pulled it off her and tossed her aside I looked at my magic watch same time different date "It's set one year in the future, were did you get this?" I asked "you gave it to me right before you turned on us. She said then she created a false moon. "How do you know…?" she cut me off "false moon light takes away my abilities too were of the same world Sore-on." She said and drew a sword "why are you risking your life?" I asked "Because it's the only chance I have to defeat you before you destroy earth." She said then leapt at me luckily I still had fast reflexes.

I dodged the flurry of slashes and grabbed a wooden pole useing it as a staff to block the sword as it was swung at me then blocking again we locked up and i pushed her back. I then took a swing at the woman's head she dodged, spun the sword and took another swing i raised the pole in front of my face blocking again which broke the pole in half I tossed it aside and grabbed her by the throat. Somehow she broke free and kicked me I fell to the floor backing up I kicked the woman in the face. This chick was tough. She recovered by back fliping and tossed a blade like a Frisbee. I turned my head to the side. So it only sliced my cheek. The lady swung the sword again and again I ducked she sliced a rope and she got hit by something that swung down from the cealing knocking her back I ran over too her. she had impaled herself. reaching up she put her hand on my cheeck "I'm so-s-sorry." She said before dying.

* * *

This is Part 3 of savior part 4 is in Baily the big sister.


	4. savior pt 4

**Bailey's**

**POV**

Later I was in the barn doing chores when Dan walked in with two bails of hey and said "it's over." I looked at him "Well who was she?" I asked as he began to wash his hands "no Idea but I think I'm going to find out, she said she was from Pluto." I was confused "Pluto I don't understand, what did she say?" Dan sighed "she said I would destroy the world." he stated then added "it's like I have a ticking time bomb on me Bailey and I only have year to figure out how to stop it." He started drying his hands. "Well you can't believe everything an assassin tells you I mean what dose she knows right?" I asked "the future." he stated then looked at me "what is it Bailey?" he asked

She took a deep breath. "I want you to go back and save Jamie's parents, take the time crystal and stop them from getting killed." I said he shook his head "you can't ask me to…" I cut him off "Dan you said your reason for giving everything up was so that you could help people, so help them, save them." I said "that would be changing destiny." He said looking down I got angry "whose destiny not Jamie's his parents died because you screwed up and now you need to fix it." Said angrily "I'm not a god!" he countered then added "and the last time I tried to rewrite fate my girlfriend died!" his voice softened "she died in my arms because of me." I began to cry "I've given up so much for you Dan; this is the only thing I've ever asked from you please. Please do this for me, please save his parents." Dan looked me in the eye "I can't." he said sadly I nodded whipping tears away "it's good, its good your embracing your alien side because there's nothing human about you any more." I stated and walked off."

I tucked Jamie in and then cried my self to sleep


	5. Heart of Darkness pt 1

Angie's POV

I knocked on the door of the house. "Daniel anyone home sweet home?" I called waiting for an answer "guess not." I said to myself then brushed my finger's on the table it was full of dust I sighed "Alex wouldn't approve." I stated then I heard whining and saw Dan's dog walk up to me. "Hey buddy." I said leaning down and petting the dog. "Don't tell me Dan's ditched you too." I said "I know hero's house just isn't the same with out hero." I stated Dan had been gone for two years, and then I noticed Buddy's food dish had food in it. "So if Dan's gone who's been feeding you?" I asked the dog I figured since there was no Dan I would take care of his furry friend.

* * *

The next morning I felt a cold wet nose on my face I opened my eyes "hey bud thanks for the wake up call." I said "at least I can rise and shine to a better world courtesy of the blur." I said smiling then shook it off "ok Angie." I muttered then I heard the door open "uh Angie why is Dan's dog welcoming me home?" Bailey asked smiling and petting him. "I dropped by Dan's house yesterday and found buddy all alone with his bowel full of food, I thought Dan had come Back and didn't tell us." I stated "so you decided to dog nap his furry friend?" Bailey asked then added "I'm sorry Angie I was the one on pooch patrol, I haven't heard from Dan." She said "I know I called the Russo's they don't know we're he is ether, I mean how long can you disappear for?" I asked "sounds like you miss him." She said "I don't miss Dan its just things are less exciting." I stated then added "at least I get to talk to the blur." I said smiling "he calls you?" she asked I nodded "I'm his contact to what's happening and were." "so it's work related?" "Sometimes but I think he also calls to chat, I think I'm the only person in his life who he can turn to." I said bailey smiled "wow that incredible." She said "well I uh guess it's my turn for watching the brat." I stated bailey smiled "oh no he will be on his best behavior to day trust me." I nodded and walked over to the farm house.

* * *

DAN'S POV

I sped home and walked in side "Buddy." I called whistling "Buddy." My yellow lab came walking up "hey how you doing?" I asked smiling and petting him then I saw bailey I looked at her. "Angie stopped by last night and found Buddy with a dish full of food, now don't worry I covered for you but I thought you should know that your on her raider." She said I nodded thanks I'll be more careful next time." I said "dressed like that?" she asked "Dan what if I was Angie? She would take one look at you and realize Daniel Fisher is the hero." She stated I stood up "I told you there is no more Dan Fisher." I said Bailey took a step towards me "ok no disrespect to your plutonian destiny but coming back too feed the dog is as human as it gets." She said then asked "are you still opening up to Angie as the blur?" I was a little surprised "she told you?" Bailey didn't answer instead she said "your supposed to be training with Megan dose she know your still talking to her?" Bailey asked annoyed "Megan doesn't need to know." I said agitated "so your lying to her now." Bailey's voice was pure anger "you say you cutting off all your human attachments but apparently only the ones that suit you." I walked towards Bailey "your taking this to personally Bailey now I understand you're still upset about Jamie but…" she looked me dead in the eye "we all sacrificed a lot so you could become the hero your meant to be, now quit back peddling Dan, commit to what you started before more people get hurt!" and with that she turned around and walked off. I just watched as she left.

* * *

Note: yeah Bailey's still a little pissed off at Dan but can you blame her.


	6. Heart of Darkness pt 2

ANGIE'S POV

My desk phone rang "This is Angie your first and best choice for private investigator." I said "Angie I need some information." It was the blur "it's you." I said excited "something just happened at the Kansas ER." He said "oh yeah I know all about it I'm working on the case." I said then asked you got any leads?" "Not yet." He replied I don't know the man's identity but I do have his keys he works for Kansas police." I froze in place. "What?" I asked then smiled "hey do you want me to find out who's missing there keys?" I asked "no I was just wondering if maybe you noticed anyone…" "I am so on it." I stated "no Angie listen to me this man is dangerous he's some kind of superhuman being and I don't want you to get hurt." The blur said I smiled "you really care about me don't you?" I asked "Angie." I sighed "ok, ok I'll just keep my eyes open I swear." I said then added "but if anything dose happen it's not like I can call you from my cell." There was a pause "then I'll call you at our wear house." He stated "you think of it as our wear house too?" I asked in a dreamy voice "just be there at 7:00." he said then hung up then spun around "Bailey hey look I really have to go I'm packed with work." I said she looked surprised "no time for launch?" she asked "I'm working for you know who." I said.

Bailey eyes widened "the blur?" she asked I nodded "doing what exactly?" she asked "hunting down a mutant." I said she looked confused "can't he do that himself?" she asked I shrugged sometimes hero's can't do it alone Bailey that's why they have sidekicks." I said then walked off.

Dan's POV

I waited and waited but no Angie then I remembered someone was fallowing her I ran over to Bailey's.


	7. heart of Darkness pt 3

I felt my hair blow in my face and spun around Dan was standing there "Bailey Angie has been taken I need your help." I stated "Daniel please tell me this isn't because you let her hang out with that sinister super powered psycho by herself. I said Dan looked at me "I told her not to get involved." He stated I rolled my eyes "Dan this is Angie she has power's to, what did you think would happen?" I asked then added you know she referred to herself as your side kick." I said "I should have never called her in the first place but I can't let anything happen to her now." He said desperately I sighed "yeah well your pal Jeff told me and Cody, about this guy and he is made out of solar rocks so you can't get close enough to do anything." I said Dan pulled out a device "Cody gave me this it's a flash bang grenade it will stun him long enough for me to get to Angie." He said then added "I can't find her." I walked over to my computer "Dan I wish you would have come to me with this Angie may have power's but she has no idea how much danger she is in." I stated "things with Angie haven't been easy lately talking to her just felt right." Dan said as I printed up a address "here he had a hang out at the farmers market." I said and yes I had become an excellent computer broker over the years. Dan sped off.


	8. Heart of Darkness pt 4

"I'm just glad that your ok Angie. I'm coming home right now." I said walking down the stairs of the magical hideout that Alex had made for Dan, Dan was standing there looking at the play room I had set up for Jamie when we lived there. "This view really puts things in perspective." He said then added "the Collin's knew exactly what they were doing when they put you in charge." He stated. I walked up next to him. "I really wish they were here." I said Dan just looked at me "I took the easy way out Bailey I should have been their when you needed me, I'm sorry." He said I smiled "Dan there's nothing easy about barring everyone you love in your past. I stated he looked at me "I'm afraid I haven't done a very good job at that. he said turning around then said "I've been trying to fill the void by watching you and your family from the shadow's and hanging out on rooftops eves dropping on people who are connecting, living, Thinking what's the point of protecting life? if you lost your sense on how to live it." He said then added "maybe I can't do this, maybe I can't completely stay away." I shook my head "stay away from her you mean?" I asked Dan he turned around "Angie means something to you, something more." I said then asked

"So dose this mean Dan Fisher's coming back for an encore?" Dan was silent then said "I don't know but I can't let that life interfere with my training again." he said I sighed "Dan lurking around building edges at night after the life you gave up isn't exactly boosting your hero performance either you know. Maybe I was wrong to think you could turn a corner and never look back." I said then remembered something "but either way Sore-on needs his human disguise more then ever." "Why do you say that?" Dan asked "well I went to Angie's house and found out Jeff weird her computer with some heavy duty spy were I said pulling a chip from my pocket "so that computer was not given as a gift?" he asked I shook my head "he wants to know were she's been the last two years. Now if he finds out she…" "Was in the future and bought back a plutonian that says I'll end the world." Dan finished I nodded "Jeff knows a lot about you already we need to prevent him from getting to her memory's before you do." I said he nodded in agreement.


	9. Heart of Darkness pt 5

ANGIE'S POV

I walked over to my desk and saw a name plate with Jeff's name on it. "Heartless bastered." I said annoyed tossing the name plate in the trash then reaching into my desk pulling the one I had mad for Dan I stared at it "if you want me to work for you I'm going to be needing that." I turned around and smiled their stood Dan in blue jeans, blue Jacket and red shirt. I smiled "Dan Fisher your back." I said running over and rapping my arms around him "I was beginning to think you went into space." "You must have really missed me." He stated with a laugh. "um only because it was so dull." He smiled missed you to Angie." He said then sat down putting his name plate on the desk he asked "anything exciting happen while I was gone?" I smiled "well you'll never believe it but I helped the blur stop a monster." "Really Well I would love to hear about it." He said "ok." I said sitting on his desk "well it all started when this guy showed up with a major grudge against the blur, he also had a robotic arm but that's latter in the story." I said then told Dan everything as he smiled.


	10. Zombie Day

I woke up undoing the rubber band from my skin. And heard my phone ring I got up seeing my phone seeing the needle witch had been dipped in solar rock to penetrate my skin I pushed it aside grabbing my phone it was a text message from Zack it said: I Lost her. I walked outside the small town abandoned. Just a tumble weed was there I used my inhightened hearing and heard rock music I spun around "Angie." I muttered and sped to the office. When I arrived I saw a bloody hand print I walked past and into the office it was totally trashed fax machine knocked over, windows broken and hung over at the coffee table Angie. "Angie?" I asked "Angie you ok?" I asked she spun around and I was horrified she had become one of them her eyes red, skin pal and…well basically a zombie is what she was. She hissed and lunged at me….

_12 hours earlier_

I switched the police scanner listening for any sign of a disturbance. I saw Angie walk in handing Jeff a file. She walked over to her desk which was across from mine I reached in my bag pulling my cell out. "You can put the pepper spray away Dan it's only me." She said I smiled "I wasn't hiding. I said showing her my cell phone. She gave a smile then looked at her phone "well looks like another thrilling Friday night with just you and me flying this paper air plain." She said I smiled "it's almost like you never left the cockpit she stated I gave another half smile. "I'm glad I have my co pilot." I said she gave me another smile. Then put a bag on her desk "what's with the bag?" I asked "all nighter survival kit." She stated then began pulling out stuff "comfort food," she said pulling out a bag of pop corn. "Comfort shoes," she added pulling out bunny slipper's "and comfort music." She finished pulling out a CD. "You ok?" I asked she looked at me "you just seem a little off." I stated "the only thing I'm off about is a certain blurs kicker to do list a little over a week and not so much as an I'm sorry I've been so busy saving the world but I got to run." She said I looked at my computer "I didn't realize you were seeing each other." I stated she shrugged "it's not so much seeing as it is looking but a girls got to hope." She said in a dreamy voice I smiled. Then Angie's computer beeped. "Start your engines there's a fire by green wood." She said standing up I stood up to "uh since we're going to be here all night I'll get us some coffee." As soon as her back was turned I sped off.

ANGIE'S POV

"Uh since we're going to be here all night I'll get us some coffee." Dan said "that's what I love about you Dan; I say fire you say food I'll take mine Black." I turned around and Dan was already holding the cup. "That was fast." I said then I smelled smoke "do you smell smoke?" I asked "no." Dan said my computer beeped again. I looked at it the fire was just put out by the blur." I Stated "isn't he amazing here we are having a cup of coffee while he's putting out five o-clock fire's in three seconds." I added "two seconds actually. Dan stated I looked at him "not that anyone's counting." He added "right." I said my computer beeped Again. "There's a high speed chance by Bailey's." Dan said "some one's busy to night." I said and took a sip of my coffee it was freezing. "Dan this is ice cold." I stated he looked confused "no don't worry I'll get it." I said walking off

DAN'S POV

I used my new developed power ice vision not to freeze her coffee but to make it colder. Then I sped off what I found surprised me.


	11. Zombie Day pt 2

DAN'S

POV

I sped fifty feet in front of the motor cycle. I pushed a truck in front of it, forcing it to stop. The person almost went flying off. I walked from the shadows as the person removed his helmet. It was Zack "Zack is this your idea of fun now?" I asked he grinned "should have known it was you, Dan fisher king of buzz kill." He stated "you and you're friend throw one hell of a party honestly my money was on Adam." He stated chuckling "you can try and put it off as a joke, but I know the loss of Alex affected us both." I said "Perhaps God has a sick sense of humor. Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't be taking your name in vain." He stated I walked right up to him "you need too hear me say it?" I asked he just looked at me "you and Cody were right I should have gotten rid of Adam instead of believing in him." I stated he nodded "well it's a little late for that."

He said walking back over to his bike. I fallowed "I'm trying to make up for what happened not add my self to the death list." I stated "yeah well I can't get my thrills farm houses and out running bullets. We mere mortal's have to relay on beer and the open road." He stated "you know you're better then this." I stated "Who are you, huh? W-what's all this, what's the 'D' stand for? What is that; _destiny_?" he asked "it gives people hope." I said "I'll tell you what, Dan. Why don't you go ahead and plaster your symbol of superiority all over the city so people can worship you like some modern Jesus. That's what you want, right? That's why you're here? Here to save us?" he mocked

I looked at him. "You need help." I said "Yeah, well, maybe... but I hate to break it you - not everyone believes in the second coming." He said then put his helmet back on and took off.

* * *

ANGIE'S POV

Dan and I walked into the hospital "sherry is not the nervous break down type." Dan stated "I smiled "but she is the lying, sleazy, cheating type. Secrets start to back up on your brain Dan." I stated "first alien crystals now zombie's it all adds up to C for crazy."

Dan looked at me "trust me there's more to the case." he said "look I respect how quickly you were able to get the lowdown little miss mental break but some times you can be a little gullible." I said "really, why don't you call your new best friend have him weigh in on it?" Dan asked referring to the blur I looked at him "I-I'm not going to cry wolf just to get a pity call from studly do right." I said continuing to walk down the hall "something tells me he'd side with me on this one any way." Dan said I laughed stopping I looked at him.

"why because you have so much in common?" I asked then we arrived at the room. "Sherry." I muttered "come on Angie at least wait for her to wake up before you ask her things." Dan said I looked at him "don't you want to find out what made little miss perfect snap?" I asked then walked forward. "Sherry what happened to you?" I asked sherry spun around her eyes were red and her skin pale. She hissed at me then pushed me I went flying into the wall "share, Sherry it's me Dan!" Dan said "Doctor!" he yelled a doctor came in "help her." Dan said the doctor reached in her pocket "do something to help her now." Dan said pinning sherry down. The doctor stabbed Sherry with a needle and sedated her Dan walked over and helped me up. "Angie you ok?" he asked I nodded yeah I've thrown down with other girls before but not like that." I said "looks like this is a case for us after all." Dan said I nodded witch is why I'm going to work on it right now." I said and walked out.


	12. Zombie Day pt 3

I was on the computer when Cody walked in. I closed what I was doing "hey want some egg roles?" I asked he shook his head "I just ate Bailey I couldn't help noticing you jumped out of your chair the minute I walked in." he stated then added I would prefer if there were no secret's between us." I smiled then heard the sound of super speed I turned around it was Dan. "Bailey, Cody I need you to run a blood test on this it's sherry's, me and Angie went to see her and she attacked us both." He stated I looked at him "and that's different from any other day how?" I asked "we'll get right on it?" Cody said taking the blood sample "I'm already in." I stated bringing up the screen "it was one of the security camera's three men were walking in to her office they were walking like drunks I might add "looks like she had visitors." I said then I zoomed in and one of the men turned his head he looked like a zombie. "And not the friendly kind," I stated Cody looked at the screen "viral rage can be traced to a dysfunctional interior singular cortex, the part of the brain that controls the flight or fight instinct."

He explained "can leave the victim's vulnerable to hyper aggression." He said I got nothing from the website I went to. "The DCA website can't be hacked." I stated "That's ok the Disease Control Agency sent a specialist over today."

Dan said then asked Cody "do you think you can get something out of him?" Cody shrugged "I could try but it will take me an hour to get down town." He said Dan walked over too him "do you get motion sickness?" he asked Cody shook his head "no not really why do you ask?" Dan grabbed Cody by the shoulder and sped off, "Really?" I asked

* * *

CODY'S POV

Now I know why they call it super speed one second we were at Bailey's next we were at the hospital I looked around, then at Dan he smiled and walked around a corner. I saw the doctor I walked forward "DR. Richards," I stated I walked forward and shook his hand "I'm Cody Martin has her condition changed at all?" I asked "I'm afraid not right now the virus has spread too thirty one by now."

DAN'S POV

"_has her condition changed at all?" _ Cody asked I was using my inhightened hearing. "_I'm afraid not the virus has spread to thirty one by now." _ The doctor stated _"any idea how the virus spread so quickly?" _ Cody asked "_well normally something this quick is air born. We're about to quarantine the hospital and send a team over to her office." _ The doctor said _"the PI department? I thought she called from her house." _Cody said _"No she arrived at work experiencing some mantel trauma and the paramedics picked her up at the department." _ The doctor stated "Angie." I whispered and sped off.


	13. Zombie day pt 4

I rushed in to see Angie taking on three zombies at once I sped behind her and caught the axe "Dan!" She stated "Angie I'm getting you out of here." I said "you have no idea what you're up against Dan, I'll get us through this." She said then noticing another zombie I ran up the stairs as she fallowed I threw on against the wall Angie screamed one of the zombies bit her "hang on!" I yelled tossing one guy up the stairs and then grabbing the one who bit Angie I tossed him into three other's Angie looked at the pile of knocked out zombies. "Are you ok?" I asked she nodded "that was close." she said I saw her leg was bleeding "you're hurt." She looked at the bite mark "I'm ok." She said I kneeled down next to her "lets get you some were safe." I said and picked her up we looked at each other then I walked up the stairs with her in my arms.

Angie's POV

I looked at Dan then he started up the stairs. I smiled this was a side of Dan that only Alex and Bailey had got to see.

ZACK'S POV

Back at the abandoned mansion I took a sip of wine as the cop who had chased me walked in with only her shirt on. "I know I was supposed to give you this back after I checked your licenses but I couldn't help my self." she said I shrugged "a lot of platinum cards in here." She said I shrugged "but I bet this one is the most valuable of them all." She said pulling out a picture of Maddie I took it looking at her smiling face. "who is she?" I put the picture down "uh she's just someone I used to know." I stated then picking up a bottle I put a pill in my mouth and swallowed "hey watch it just because, I let that speeding ticket slide doesn't mean you can speed in here." She stated. I put the pills away "my apologies officer please don't shoot." I said putting my hands up "but I've been up since four o-clock yah since Tuesday so those pills are the only thing keeping me up right." I said she smiled and pinned me against the wall when something fell out my belt she picked it up. And glared at me "what's this?" she asked I looked at it "don't call, don't e-mail." She said "don't worry I never do." I said then she slapped me across the face. And stormed out I noticed the logo on it. "Sherry." I said threw clenched teeth.

DAN'S POV

At the office

I tour a piece of my shirt and rapped it around Angie's leg. She stared at me then asked you think they quarantined the country?" "Probably they say it was an air born virus." I stated "then you relies we could both have it." She stated I got up "we can't think like that." I said walking over to the window "I'm just saying once we go out there we might not make it." She said "Angie..." "I'm serious those things are every were, it would just suck to go out with out any closer." She said then asked "Dan do you have any deep dark secrets?" I turned "do you?" I asked she paused when I was talking to the blue-red blur last year, for the first time in my life I felt like I was actually helping some one." She said "and I wanted to work with him because we did such wonderful things together." I smiled then she added. "But then I realized I wasn't just doing it to save people I was doing it for me." "I just wanted to be with him so badly." She stated I smiled "we all get crush's Angie it doesn't make you a bad person." I said she stood up "you don't understand I've never had this kind of connection before, now that I do I don't want to go back." I looked at her "this is embarrassing to admit but, I don't want to be alone any more." She said looking me in the eye we stared at each other when my phone buzzed I opened it said: need u at the hideout. "We got to go." I stated at that moment a zombie came crashing through the class door dead Zack walked in with a shotgun. "Zack what are you doing here?" Angie asked Zack cocked the shot gun "I was looking for Sherry when the whole building went Resident Evil." He stated


End file.
